User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Rick Trager (Outlast) vs. Roy Burns (Friday the 13th)
In the horror genre, there's a couple well-known killers from the medical field including Hannibal Lecter (Movieverse) and Mr. Hyde. These two characters are the most brutal however and are some of the most popular characters from their series along with their weapon of choice being shears. It's a duel to decide whose autopsy is going to come early. Rick Trager, the Murkoff Corporation's surgeon turned butcher! Roy Burns, the paramedic impersonating Jason Voorhees! Who is Deadliest? Rick Trager (Outlast) "Hey, you're that little shit priest's guy aren't you? His...witness or whatever. You must be exhausted. Let's take a break, huh, buddy? The old two martini lunch, have a little confab. Blah, blah, blah, blah..." Bio:Rick Trager was never a good person even before the Mount Massive Slaughter, he ran the Corporate section before he was shamed after trying to drug a Murkoff agent and forcibly aborting his baby from his assistant with a scissor. But that was not the end, for Rick Trager had a friend, Jeremy Blaire. After being subjected to the Morphogenic Engine, his buddy presumably let him be a "surgeon". He found out that no kidneys equals death and developed his own plan for torture. But his demented experiments would soon end with the arrival of one Miles Upshur... Weapons- "Medical" Shears:A giant pair of shears that can stab through wooden doors, cut off heads and stab into bodies, and can even be used as a blunt object when not extended. Meat Cleaver:A serrated metal blade that's a foot in length and weighs one pound. Wheelchair:Perfect for keeping your patients strapped in and transporting them to your "surgery" room. Roy Burns (Friday the 13th) (Roy Burns has no memorable quotes as he never spoke on his killing spree.) Bio:Not much is known about Roy Burns other than the fact that his lover died giving birth to his son, Joey, and that he works as a paramedic. After his son was killed by Victor at Pinehurst with an axe, Roy Burns put on a hockey mask and grabbed a machete for his revenge. He killed 17 people with various tools before winding up in a final confrontation with Pam, Reggie, and Tommy Jarvis. Some say that he was merely a copycat but some believe he actually thought he was the Camp Crystal Lake slasher. To be fair, anyone who saw his rampage could tell about his superhuman strength and tendency to ignore pain. Weapons- Garden Shears:A common tool that is used for cutting branches or in this case, a quick stabbing weapon that can easily go through eyes. Machete:The iconic weapon of the slashers that is one foot six inches long and weighs a pound, perfect for decapitations and impaling people from the back or just plain slicing and dicing. Road Flare:The first but oddest tool that can blind victims or kill if placed in their mouth. X-Factors Physicality:Rick Trager is easily strong enough to push a full-grown man in a wheelchair around, fast enough to keep up in a chase with a jogger, and completely immune to tranquilizers. Roy Burns is capable of easily breaking a wooden door and took several blows that cut to the bone and sliced through his hand before dying but he only walks. Experience:Rick Trager has overpowered several other Variants in the asylum and has a great amount of knowledge on human anatomy. Roy Burns knows how to save a life or take several but didn't do well when he had to fight. Tactics:Rick Trager is a master of incapacitating his opponents and regularly talks to them in an attempt to gain their trust. Roy Burns on the other hand prefers sneaking up on his targets before using what's lying around to kill them. Voting Rules Voting ends on March 5th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. The scenario is that Roy Burns survived the events of the movie and was transported to Mount Massive Asylum where he encounters Rick Trager in the Male Ward. The Battle Male Ward, Mount Massive Asylum Roy Burns woke up in a wheelchair, his hockey mask was off but his Jason mask was still attached. He heard screaming as a bed squeaked with the familiar sound of metal puncturing it. Roy tore his way out of the straps before finding a machete on the surgical tray and his mask. The door was opened and Rick Trager entered with his "medical" shears. "Oh, hey buddy! I was just about to ask you what's with that weird thing on your head." Burns walked towards Rick and swung but the man closed his shears around the opposing blade. "Not much of a talker, eh? I'm OK with that. Less noise to disturb the other patients." Trager punched the paramedic in the face, making him stumble backwards, before whacking the machete out of his hands. The surgeon smirked before he opened his shears but was surprised by the sudden appearance of a bright light that made him cover his eyes. "What the hell is that light?!" Roy's road flare had given him enough time to pick up his machete again and he sent the shears flying out of Rick's hands. Trager immediately shoved Burns into the wall and right into a urinal as he picked up a meat cleaver. The blade cut to the bone in the paramedic's shoulder and he sliced upwards in defense. The surgeon had a small gash but he still reeled back in pain as his foe left the room. "Now buddy, there's no escaping me." Roy found his garden shears sticking out of a man's corpse in another room after he exited the vents. "Buddy!" Rick slashed with his shears in an attempt to cut through Burns' neck but he dodged and stabbed his foe in the shoulder. Trager yelled in pain but ignored it and sliced the paramedic's belly open. Instead of dying, he instead stabbed the surgeon in the leg, sending him crashing onto his knees. Desperate to avoid his death, the "medical" shears stabbed forwards and Jason Voorhees' imposter dropped the garden shears. From the heavy bleeding coming from Roy's previous wound, Rick could tell he hit his foe's kidney. As he chuckled, he got back up before cutting Burns' left hand in half with a snip. "You look like you're in a lot of pain, buddy! Let me help you with that." The paramedic lunged forwards with a machete in his right hand but Trager sidestepped and opened the "medical" shears before closing them around his foe's neck. Roy Burns' headless body fell to the ground as his head rolled on the floor before the surgeon stopped it. "Can't feel pain if you're dead." Rick Trager chuckled as he limped away to the room where the dumbwaiter was. Winner:Rick Trager In this duel between homicidal medical personell, Roy Burns had the edge in weapons with his extremely lethal machete and somewhat useful road flare. However, Tick Trager's "medical" shears were a devastating primary weapon and his strength, speed, and experience enabled him to decapitate his durable opponent. Category:Blog posts